Dissociation
by Liddo-Obsession
Summary: Sasuke kidnaps Naruto to show his love for him, but mistakes are made. Sasuke must deal with the consequences and try to help Naruto recover; but does Naruto even need comfort from his rapist?


**Author:** Liddo-Obsession

**Warning:** Mature content, yaoi (male x male), swearing, rape, bondage, abuse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the story was adopted.

**Author's Note: **Hello, Welcome to the new story. Even though I hould be working on my other one, which by the way I am. The chapter for Pirate's Treasure will be up in a jiffy maybe tomorrow. Anyways..This is the first chapter and there will be more later. The updates will vary and many of the things in this chapter will resemble The Raven and the Fox by QLGingerBlade because I adopted the story from them. After this chapter I will be on my own to see how the story develops. If you are too young to read this than please do not read this it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the unconscious blond in front of him. Not able to resist to the urge to kiss the male. At first it was a simple touch of their lips, but it soon escalated as the raven's desire grew.

Sasuke grabbed the smaller male's cheeks pulling his limp form towards him. Taking advantage of the space between the shinobi's lips Sasuke snaked his appendage into the sweet tasting cavern, groaning into the kiss. He loved the taste of the boy's mouth. He made sure to explore and taste every inch and crevice. He did not mind the lack of response from the blond. He knew that he would not awaken for another while.

Once the need to breathe became too much for him, Sasuke detached himself. Smirking at the sight of his past team member's lips glossed over with saliva. He admired the sleeping blond a while longer. Before he lifted him bridal style and began to make his way back.

The leaves rustled as the wind blew through the vast forest, where the raven made his way through. He landed on a branch long enough to build up chakra in his feet and launch himself farther away to the next branch. Where he hastily repeated the process. He wanted to reach his destination before his loved one awakened in the room by himself.

Smiling slightly the raven began to think of the blond reminding himself that he had done the right thing. After he had come to the realization that he wanted to protect Naruto. He had also decided to make Naruto understand that he loved him. Along with making Naruto confess to him what he already knew that Naruto was in love with him. That's why he knew that his beautiful blond haired shinobi would be able to understand why he had taken him away from the village.

Seeing the stone heads of the village brought Sasuke back to reality. He activated his sharingan and readied himself for the battle. He was determined to succeed. This was just phase one to make the blond fall in love with him. He had to destroy Kohona.

Naruto woke up to see a white ceiling his mind slightly hazy and everything around him spinning. It took him a while to stabilize his vision. Once it had he sat up and looked around. He was on a bed in a room with very little furniture his hands unrestrained but someone had placed decorative cuffs on him. He tried to pry them off but they were locked. He looked down at himself seeing his orange and black shinobi attire gone and replaced with a traditional yukata.

"What the hell is going on?" The blond said to himself as he closed his eyes to try to recall what had happened. He remembered sitting down on a tree and going to sleep. After he had exhausted himself from training all morning. He remembered opening his eyes and seeing a red cloud on a black cloak. Along with a glimpse of raven hair and a spinning sharingan before he had fallen asleep again.

Naruto's eyes widened at the realization his captor's name slipping through his lips.

"Sasuke" he whispered just as the raven appeared in the room.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke greeted, gaining the blond's attention with his old nickname. Naruto head snapped up to see the man standing in the middle of the room. He was just as handsome as the last time they had seen each other and Naruto refrained from going into those thoughts he knew that Sasuke hated him and that his fantasies of being of the raven would never be possible.

"What do you want from me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked glaring at the bigger male. He surveyed the room once again through the corner of his eye. Wanting to make sure that the only escape route was the door that Sasuke had just used to enter the white room. He wanted to make certain that he had not missed something the first time.

He kept his eyes on Sasuke. Confirming that the only way to get out had to out of his current predicament was to get through the rouge shinobi. Naruto positioned himself to make a run for it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, idiot." Sasuke said giving Naruto a stoic stare. "Why not, stupid bastard?" Naruto asked about to take off until Sasuke pointed at his hands more specifically the cuffs on his wrist.

"You see those cuffs."

"Of course I see them, teme." Naruto told the raven pointing at the cuffs himself. "But, what does jewelry have anything to do with me trying to run away."

"They're are chakra restrainers." Sasuke said chuckling as Naruto's jaw dropped in surprise. "You can barely put up a fight when you have chakra. How do you think you'll end up without it?"

Naruto growled at the pale man not wanting him to know how scared he actually felt at the moment. He had no way of fighting or protecting himself. Sasuke most likely had already planned to kill him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Naruto asked annoyed trying to buy time to come up with a plan. He started to think fast he wanted to go home. He didn't like the feeling of being useless. Even after all those years of training he hadn't seemed to get any stronger. Especially since it had been Sasuke who had brought him into a room without any windows and only one doors on the first try. While he had tried to bring him back to the village for three years.

The blue-eyed male's attention returned to the other male when his deep voice broke the silence in the room. Noticing how close he had gotten when he was no longer in the middle of the room instead climbing onto the bed with him. "I brought you here to make sure you wouldn't be hurt." The raven informed sincerely.

Naruto scoffed, "Hurt? HURT?" Naruto moved away from the raven's outstretched hand that was aimed for his face. "You're just going to kill me.", Naruto accused.

Sasuke's body tensed at the blond's assumption. He reached out again hesitantly to touch the blond's face.

"No, Naruto." He said softly caressing the soft cheeks as the shinobi tried to move away from him the headboard blocking him from moving farther from him. "This really is for your safety."

"Stop touching me." Naruto bit out as he pushed Sasuke away struggling to create any more space between himself and his captor on the huge king bed.

"I don't believe you. Let me go back to Kohona. I'll be safe there" Naruto yelled at him. "You can go back to the village with me." he continued his voice only above a whisper as he looked into onyx eyes pleadingly. "We can forget this ever happened just come home, Sasuke."

"Kohona is no more. This is your home now" Sasuke said bluntly. The blond closed his mouth. The color on his face draining and his eyes widening, staring at Sasuke with huge blue disbelieving eyes. His lips trembling to simply say, "What?!"

"I destroyed the village. I made sure not to leave any survivors. You weren't safe there. I'll protect you from now on." Sasuke said wanting to make Naruto understand that he was the only one capable of protecting him. That he was strong enough to obliterate the smaller male's old safe haven and make an even better one for him. His love would never have to experience any hate from the villager ever again. Instead he would only receive the love that the raven would give him.

Naruto began to tremble, "You're lying! You're fucking lying." The small male accused looking at the raven for any signs of deceit. When he didn't find any, a chocked sob escaped his lips.

"You killed my friends." The blond bit his lip until it bled to prevent the tears that threatened to fall. "You killed everyone I've ever created a bond with?" The sadness radiating off his words did not phase Sasuke as much as the next phrase he uttered. "I hate you, Sasuke!"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's usual stoic face be replaced with one filled of frustration and anger. His body shivered he was scared. He didn't know what would happen to happen to him, but he didn't care if Sasuke killed him anymore. He had nothing to live for the raven had killed everyone that the blond had sworn to protect. Naruto knew that he deserved to die, he just wanted it to be over quick.

Naruto was brought out to reality when he received a punch that knocked him onto the soft mattress. "Why don't you love me?!" Sasuke yelled angrily, as he climbed on top of the shaking blond. Naruto could feel the pain on his cheek but it mostly distorted his vision. He didn't even notice Sasuke hovering on top of him.

Sasuke's face darkened by the lack of response from the blond it annoyed him. He would make Naruto love him. He grabbed the blond by the chin and wrenched his face towards him pressing his lips onto the disoriented male. He pushed his tongue inside with little effort.

Once Naruto's eyes refocused he noticed what was happening and bit down on Sasuke's tongue. Making Sasuke back away from him as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "I recommend you cooperate dobe or this is going to end painful." Sasuke warned as he leaned down to kiss Naruto once again. When the blond was about to bite down again. He received a punch to the stomach.

"Stop it!" Naruto pushed against the bigger male, trying desperately to build up chakra but it was all in vain. Meanwhile, Sasuke ignored Naruto's protest, continuing to remove the smaller male's clothing. The raven leered at the boy beneath him a disgusting smirk decorating his face.

Sasuke leaned down to kiss, nip, and taste the blond's tanned skin making sure to mark him as his own. While Naruto tried to push him off by the shoulder hating the feeling of the man's tongue on his body.

Naruto began to pound against Sasuke's chest the close he got to his lower regions. Sasuke growled lowly in his throat but ignored the hits. Naruto tried to grasp Sasuke hands as his hand dipped into his lower regions. He didn't like the feeling of being so helpless. It seemed that without his chakra he wasn't even be a nuisance to the raven's advances.

Finally becoming frustrated with the blond constantly trying to stop him from showing his love. Sasuke reached into his pouch of weapons and grabbed a Kunai. Naruto froze when he saw the flicker of the metal.

"I told you to cooperate." Sasuke said deathly low as he grabbed both of the blond's hands. Naruto's fear of the weapon did not deter his mouth to open up and retort, "I thought I told you to stop it."

Naruto struggled to squirm his hands out of the hold above his head but he was paralyzed with pain in the next second. He screamed from the striking pain that spread through his body. Sasuke had plunged the kunai into the palms of his hands restraining. The tears streamed down his cheeks, while stars danced before his eyes.

Naruto vision concentrated on the smirking male on top of him. "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke laughed at the confused blond. "I already told you."

Naruto tensed at the finger that prodded his entrance. The raven pushing the smaller male down with his other hand. Naruto whimpered and began to kick aimlessly not wanting this to happen to him. He didn't want to be touched in such a way by Sasuke he didn't even understand why he wouldn't just kill him. The surge of happiness that came from successfully kicking Sasuke in the groin and stopping the assault on his body was short lived. He did not even have enough time to try and get away. As Sasuke began to beat him his rage taking him over.

The hits landed everywhere, Naruto couldn't defend himself all he could do was scream. The pain of the hits left him dazed and his throat sore from all the screams.

"You brought this on yourself." Sasuke told the blond as he laid panting and whimpering from the pain. The raven spread his legs and settled himself in between them. Naruto wanted to renew his struggles but his body wasn't responding all he could feel was the painful throbbing traveling through his body.

"Don't..please.. Don't do it. I'm begging you." Naruto pleaded pride gone. He looked up to see the raven but his eyes were covered by his bangs. Naruto's hopes renewed when Sasuke started to back up but it all disappeared when the raven thrust forward into him tearing his hole. The blood curdling scream filling the room. Naruto's tears streaming down his face.

"So fucking good. So fucking tight." Sasuke commented as he licked and nipped the blond's ear. He groaned in pleasure into the blond's ear and Naruto couldn't disagree more. It felt horrible the blood running down his legs. Then worst pain came when Sasuke began to move. His own blood making it easier for the male to move into him. The raven didn't even start off slow instead he caused the blond an enormous amount of pain by going as fast and hard as he could. Naruto tried to think of anything more painful but it was by far the worst pain that he had gone through surpassing the greatest wounds he had ever had while being a shinobi.

He looked up towards his hands above his head not wanting to see his supposed best friend rape him. His eyes focused on the pool of blood from his hands. He blocked out the sounds of pleasure from the raven and concentrated on his own desperate cries. He could hear his own voice yelling, "Stop it..I..it hurts. Please Sasuke."

Yet, it was odd he wasn't the one saying those things but he didn't care if he was in control of his own body it wasn't like he had any ways of stopping what was happening to him. He couldn't stop Sasuke's hand from roaming his body and groping him harshly. He couldn't stop the animalistic groans that came from the raven's mouth.

He simply didn't care, he just wanted the pain to stop. He wanted someone to save him. He wanted Sasuke to stop. Naruto was confused as to why Sasuke had brought out false hopes of protection, when he was the one beating and raping. His thoughts trying to go anywhere other than the pain.

The thrusts burned his insides he could feel the dick slip in and out, in and out again and again like a never ending cycle. It was even more painful when Sasuke lifted his legs and threw them over his shoulders to drive in deeper into him causing him even more pain. A blood curdling scream leaving his lips as the brute came into him. The last thing he heard before he passed out was. "I love you, Naruto."

* * *

Author's note 2: Yeah, what did you think? I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes but I'm not exactly the best.


End file.
